


Time and Again

by DaisyChainz



Series: Concussive [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Slash, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: *the works in this series are unrelated except by the "Concussive" theme*Hux's Mother is finally getting to meet her long-lost son. She has so many memories she needs to share with him, of good times and love that Brendol couldn't take away.As expected, Armitage is suspicious. He's also acting a little strangely.





	Time and Again

**Author's Note:**

> *there is a brief exchange where Hux physically restrains his mother, but she is more rattled than hurt*
> 
> Based on a tweet by @callmelyss1 (it's spoilery so I included it in the end note).

She stopped at the opening to the cantina. There were many places they could have met. Public places. Clean places. This was not. 

She gathered her expensive skirts around her and gripped her credit bag tightly. She had not been in such a place in many years, and had hoped never to return to the like. 

She walked carefully to the center of the room, knowing she was attracting attention. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she looked around for the man she was meeting. Her son. 

He was there, sitting towards the back of the room. He stood out, with his pale skin and red hair. Red, just as hers was, although not streaked with silver. He wasn't wearing his First Order uniform, but he might as well have been. His ramrod straight posture and the face that was plastered all over the galaxy made it obvious who he was.

She took a deep breath and moved towards him. He stood as she reached his table, but only looked at her. Carefully, inspecting.

She felt her nerves tempered with a flutter of excitement. She reached up, then stopped herself. "You recognize me, don't you." It wasn't a question. "You know who I am."

He looked for a moment longer, then nodded. He seemed to collect himself and gestured at the seat across the table. "Please, have a seat." He sat after she did. 

She leaned over the table, not putting her arms on it--it was disgusting. She smiled brightly as her eyes drank him in. "You have grown into such a fine man Armitage. I've been so proud of you. You've no idea how I have missed you all these years."

He still looked skeptical, so she added, "do you need a little more convincing?" She smiled brightly. 

"No Mother. I believe it's you. You're right, I do remember you."

She laughed and reached over the table to touch his hand resting there. He tensed so she only laid her hand lightly over his, then retreated back to her side. "You were such a beautiful child. We all knew you would grow into a handsome man. And so clever. No one would be surprised at your achievements. I used to sneak you treats from the kitchen. Remember?"

"Yes. Father was livid when he found out. He made me put them on a table in my room and counted to make sure I wasn't eating any of them. But I had to look at them every day."

"Of course Brendol would do something like that. Turn something good into a punishment. He . . ." She stopped herself and smiled again. "Let's not talk about him. He can't hurt either of us anymore." She fiddled with her skirts, wishing he would help. "Tell me about your life. Not the one on the holovids and propaganda posters. Your real life. Have you a wife? Do you have a home somewhere?"

He watched her a moment longer, then his eyes flickered over her shoulder. Before she could wonder at what he spoke. 

"The Order is my life, Mother. It's all I've known. I live aboard my ship, I command my army. I have no spouse. But I suppose the subjects in the Stormtrooper program are like my children. I do visit them from time to time." He took in the expression on her face as he spoke. "Have I turned out too much like Father? Are you disappointed?"

She smiled brightly again, this time did place a hand over his. He didn't flinch, but he didn't move to reciprocate. "Of course not, Darling. Brendol was a monster. You are my child, you could never be anything like him." She squeezed his hand. "Do you remember the little girl belonging to the other woman in the kitchen? She used to follow you around whenever you came for visits. She was only about 2. But she loved you."

Armitage thought for a moment, neither his posture nor his expression changing. "Yes, I believe so. She called me . . . Ermt?"

She laughed. "Yes! She was too young to say Armitage. How she would cry when you had to leave." She let her gaze fall to the table, it truly was disgusting. "I missed you so much as well. I never knew when I would get to see you again." She looked up again, catching his eyes directly. "I know we haven't seen each other in a very long time. But I would like to see more of you now. I've dreamt all these years of having my son, being able to see him when I wanted to, of not having Brendol standing between us. Could that happen, Armitage? Could I finally be a part of your life? Not just someone you have to sneak away to see, or be parted from ever again?" She reached across with her other hand, both clasped on top of his. Her expression was hopeful, pleading. 

Armitage looked down at her hands over his. He didn't move, his expression never changed. "Was Father standing between us? I can't remember."

"Yes! Of course he was. Don't you remember how you had to sneak away to come to the kitchens? Or how I would always find you playing in the woods, where he never went? And I always had to be so careful. Brendol would have people watch me, to report back if I spoke to you."

Armitage blinked but otherwise showed no shift in emotions. She started to feel nervous, although she wasn't certain why. His eyes flickered over her shoulder again. She half-turned to see when his voice brought her attention back to him. 

"Why would Father not want us to see each other? What would the harm be in that?"

"He wanted you to deny me, he certainly didn't want anyone else knowing who I was. And that wife of his . . ."

"Maratelle." He interjected.

She glared at the table. "Yes, Maratelle. She hated the both of us."

"Maratelle was never kind. But she was never cruel. And she was left behind."

She looked up cautiously, suddenly feeling something had shifted. She continued carefully. "Yes. We all were. Brendol only cared about you. Which I was grateful for. He could have easily left you behind, just to be spiteful."

"I may have been a bastard, but I was his only child. He was invested in me."

"That's an odd way of putting it. But yes, he was. I don't think he was capable of loving anyone. That's why you would come to me."

But he refused to follow her back to safer conversation. "Maratelle, and a great many others died. How did you survive?"

That was not an unexpected question. She was prepared for it. "I left on an out-going ship, a stowaway. They never did find me and I snuck off on the first planet they landed on."

"That was very lucky. Most didn't manage that."

"Yes it was, I was very grateful. It put me where I needed to be. I was able to make a fresh start and actually make a life for myself."

"Away from me."

"Yes, you were out of my reach as soon as Brendol put you on that ship."

"What about before that?"

"Do you mean before the invasion? If I had known I would have gotten you and left. But I found out too late."

"So your new life. You married?"

She smiled, hoping to steer the conversation back to safer waters. "Yes, a wonderful man. We were very happy. But," she lowered her eyes again, "I never would give him children. I couldn't bear the thought."

Armitage pressed his lips. "He was very rich. As was your second husband."

She felt her control of the conversation sliding again. But she could fix this. "You did look into me. Is that how you knew who I was?"

"Of course I looked into you. A woman claiming to be my dead mother suddenly appears. It seems rather suspicious, you have to admit."

"Oh, of course Darling. I expected you to be suspicious. You've actually accepted me much more quickly than I thought you would." She looked at him softly, "I'm so glad you remember me."

Armitage continued as if the conversation had never side-tracked. "You have done very well for yourself. You used to be a servant, and now you have servants."

"Yes, I've been very fortunate in life and love since I left Arkanis. The only thing missing in my life was you." His eyes flicked again and she leaned forward to reclaim his attention. "Darling, are you wondering why I waited so long to come to you? How I could claim to love you so much, and yet let you believe I was dead for almost thirty years?"

He looked at her dispassionately and responded. "Of course you waited until Brendol was dead. I'm sure he would have stopped you."

She smiled, relief spreading over her face. "Yes darling! I'm so glad you understand. Brendol would have never allowed us to be together. He wouldn't have it then and he wouldn't have it now."

Her son finally leaned towards her, moving for the first time since he had taken his seat. "Except that wasn't why. Was it Mother."

She gasped. "Of course it was. It was always Brendol standing in our way!" He was looking over her shoulder again. She made to rise and turn to look but his hands were finally grasping hers. But they were rough, tight, keeping her from turning around. "Who's there? Who do you keep looking at Armitage?" She cried out.

He yanked her closer, over the filthy table top. "Someone who knows a liar. Mother."

She shook her head, squirmed in his grasp. "No! It must be someone who belongs to Brendol. He's still trying to come between us!"

Armitage spoke again, his voice barely changed from their earlier, more pleasant conversation. "I found it rather odd that you always seem to attach yourself to well-connected, rich older men. Your first husband was not your first lover, not even after Brendol. You had several more after he died, before you married again. All the same."

She struggled desperately to free her hands, gain at least that much control. "You don't know what it was like. I was poor, powerless. Perhaps I was a bit mercenary, but I was a good wife! And they all wanted to take care of me!"

Armitage didn't release her hands, didn't seem to notice her struggle. "And it was the death of your last husband, and the discovery of his debts that drove you to me. Not Brendol's death. Freeing us to be together." His voice almost held a tone of amusement.

"That is not why . . ." He jerked hard on her hands, jamming her ribs into the table edge. She silenced immediately, meeting his eyes and breathing hard.

"Brendol said an odd thing to me. I didn't realize at the time. I tried to go to you that day. I ripped my jacket trying to escape from the ship he had dragged me onto. But he stopped me. And he said 'you little fool. She's already gone.'"

"He thought I was dead, or soon would be . . ."

"Yes, that's what I thought he meant. All those years. But then you turn up. I know you're my mother. There's no doubt. But," he released her hands so suddenly she fell back against the seat. "Why now? I did wonder if it was because of Brendol. But then I looked into your life since then. You're a social climber, a money-grubber." He continued over her protests. "It was understandable. You do what you have to." He leaned forwards again, his grey eyes sharp and knowing. She already knew she had lost but she had to give it one last try. He continued. "I was part of your attempt to snare my Father. Not a very good one. He never would have left Maratelle for you. But you still had me."

She shook her head. "I was so happy, you were the only good thing . . ."

"Stop!" She pressed her lips together. "You making over me, bringing me treats, that was all to gain favor. You didn't love me."

Tears welled in her eyes but she kept her mouth shut. 

"You were grooming me for just this sort of reunion. Just on case Father really was able to make something of me. Just in case you needed someone to help you financially--as you do now."

"No Armitage, please. I love you."

"The nail in your coffin was Brendol's own words. He didn't say you were dead. He wasn't the sort of man to speak euphemistically, not even to a child. You were gone. And you were, weren't you? You had left. And you had left me with Him."

There was a challenge in his eyes, but somewhere, very far back was a tiredness. He had not wanted to be right. She tucked that away for possible use. Another time. 

She opened her mouth but he interrupted one last time. "You can't lie without me knowing." 

She half glanced behind her, not bothering to turn around. She looked at him, considering. Finally she sat up in her chair, brushed off her skirts. "You were never going to be my child. Not while he was alive. We did have fun together, you liked the attention. And the treats. And I didn't lie about my escape, I did stowaway. But it was two days before the invasion. It was lucky I did. I probably wouldn't have survived. No one else did." She pushed back her chair as she stood. "It was good to see you Armitage. You truly have grown into a fine man. If you ever feel like being my son instead of Brendol's, you obviously know where to find me."

He stood as well. "Actually Mother, I think I'm more like you than you know. Goodbye."

*** **

Kylo stood from the table behind her chair and walked to over to Hux. They both watched her pick her way back out.

"Well, you should be satisfied that you came along to 'help'. I would imagine this gives you quite a bit of ammunition to use against me." When Kylo didn't answer Hux looked at him, squinting slightly. "No." He amended. "I don't supposed you will."

Kylo gave a curt shake of his head. "About a great many things. But no, not about this."

"Hmmm." Then Hux turned and threaded his way out of the cantina, Kylo following behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyss's tweet:
> 
> "Terrible thought of the day: What if the kitchen woman didn’t care about Hux at all? What if she only kept him to get Brendol’s favor? And when it was clear he wasn’t going to take her with him, she fucked off and didn’t give Armitage a second thought."
> 
> 😭😭


End file.
